For Your Protection
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: Rosalie's long lost daugher Anna comes back into her life. She's sixteen and is falling for the newest Cullen, Aiden. What will Rosalie do to protect her daughter from her immortal fate? And more importantly does Anna need protectiong?  DONT OWN TWILIGHT.
1. Chapter 1

**When Rosalie was human, she had a daughter named Anna Georgia Hale, the baby was placed in foster care. When Rosalie finds out her daughter is dating the newest Cullen, Aiden, she begins to fight to save her daughter from the life she was given. At all costs. Set at the beginning of Eclipse.**

AnnaPOV

School is a real drag. You're stuck there all day long with teachers who do very little to hide the fact that they don't want to be there either.

I only had two friends at my old school and we aren't best friends for life. We were just friends out of convenience. But, once I was moved to another foster home, they stopped contacting me.

I was sitting in the cafeteria of my new school. Forks High was without a doubt the smallest school I've ever attended.

I was studying my map and my schedule. I had shown up to school one hour early, expecting to get lost trying to find everything; but turns out, the school was too small to even get lost in.

The bell rang and I made my way to my first period class. I rushed into the room and sat down in between a brown haired girl and a blond haired boy. I hoped silently that the teacher wouldn't notice my presence until the end of class when it would be too late for introductions.

No such luck. The teacher noticed me the second she walked in, she gestured for me to come forward. I fought the urge to glare at her. _Evil__sadist__woman._

A bronze haired boy chucked to himself. I shot him my best glare. His smile fade and he began focusing his attention back onto the brown haired girl.

"Well, you must be Anna, please introduce yourself," she said, smiling a bored smile.

I took a deep breath and ignored the eyes of the male population. I could practically see them undressing me with their minds. Why do men have to be such _pigs?_

"Okay, I'm Anna Hale, I have just moved here from DC. I like reading, writing and fixing things. I can take anything apart and put it back together. You name it; cars, computers, radios, TVs and whatever else you can think of". I said, hoping that would satisfy the teacher. She appeared to be impressed as she signalled for me to go back to my seat.

English class went quickly. I looked at my schedule and frowned. Geometry was without a doubt, my worst class.

I walked into the classroom and noted that the seats were in pairs. If this was partner work, I had nothing but pity for the poor fool who was paired up with me.

"Ah, you're the new girl Hanna?" he asked, his voice cheerful and pleasnt.

"Anna," I corrected. He nodded.

"Mr Aiden?" he asked, looking around the room. When a pale handsome boy raised his hand, the teacher smiled.

Mr Aiden, you will be working with Anna. Anna, please take your seat, we are about to begin," he said ushering me forward.

Aiden had light brown hair and brilliant gold eyes. I blinked to make sure my eyes weren't fooling me.

"Hi," he said when I sat down. He was simply gorgeous.

"Hi, let me apologise now," I said, my voice low and quiet.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What do you owe an apology for?" he asked, his eyebrow raised in a challenging way; almost smug.

"My skills in geometry are that of a monkey trying to speak English," I said, frowning. He smiled, his golden eyes seemed lighter and more cheerful.

"That's fine, I'm great at geometry and most of the assignments are paired assignments, so I can help you with whatever you need help in," he said, his voice almost musical it was so charming.

By lunch time, I was bored with classes. This school was basically a year behind my last high school. Most of the lessons given I had already heard. I frowned as I made my way to the cafeteria.

A blonde boy came up to me halfway there.

"Hey, I'm Mike and you must be the new girl, Hanna," he said, smiling in a flirty way.

"It's Anna," I corrected, trying to keep the sharp tone out of my voice. This was the fourth person to get my name mixed up.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice serious.

"No, I've been calling myself by the wrong name all these years and those stupid doctors got my name wrong on the birth certificate," I said, sarcastically walking into the cafeteria.

Lunch involved a bunch of horny teenage boys trying to flirt with me and a bunch of gossiping girls trying to get the "dish" from me. I rolled my eyes and just held my tongue.

My last period of the day was sociology. I noticed there was a girl in the classroom who looked similar to me. She was pale with gold eyes and looked ten times more beautiful then I could ever dream to look but there was an unreal resemblance.

The teacher, a tiny old lady walked into the room.

"Ah, you're the new girl, please introduce yourself," she said, her voice frail and delicate.

I cleared my throat.

"I'm Anna Hale…" I was interrupted by a sharp gasp for the blond girl. She stood up and very quickly last the classroom. There was an awkward silence, which I decided to break.

"I guess she's not going to be a member of my fan club," I shrugged sarcastically causing a bit of laughter to pass through the classroom. I went to step forward but ended up tripping over my shoelace and hitting my head off the corner of Mike's desk. Next thing I knew, black dots were blocking my vision and dragging me unconscious.

**So, next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was inspired by Back to December. This chapter is in Carlisle's POV. It is going to be the only chapter not in Anna's Point of View.**

Rosalie called, upset because the little girl she had given birth to had come back into her life after all there years and she wasn't sure what to do.

I thought about it deeply as I went off to work in my favourite car. I went into the hospital and I could just smell the lust coming off of my nurse, Gigi. Her heart picked up once she saw me and a blush went into her cheeks.

She never seemed to understand, even after me telling her multiple times, that I was married. Today I was working in the ER and I could tell it was going to be a slow day.

The lack of patients was frustrating. Being a vampire made it that much more agonizing because time always seems to be going slower then it is, especially when you are around humans. There movements are so much slower.

It was thirty minutes after Rosalie called that a girl was carried into the ER. She had long blond hair and was a vision of beauty from what I could see. She was unconscious and had a large cut on the side of her face.

Her heart rate was a bit slower then average and her face was pale.

Once I got her on a bed, I began to exam her. I could tell she had a concussion and her blood pressure was low. I put a couple stitches in the cut on her forehead and began treating the concussion.

As soon as the IV was in her arm, she woke up. Her bright blue eyes took in every detail before she jumped, her heart rate picked up and her eyes widened with worry.

"Where am I?" she asked. She looked like Rosalie. A lot like Rosalie.

"You are at Forks Hospital," I told her, trying to calm her.

She nodded and looked around the room, as though she didn't believe me.

"What's your name?" I asked her, but I pretty much already knew the name so I wasn't surprised when she told me it was Anna.

"Is there anyone at home I can contact?" I asked, causing her to snort out a quick laugh.

"Good luck with that," she said, her voice dry.

I gave her a questioning look.

"My foster parents are never home. They only took me in for the cheque that comes with taking in a foster kid. They stick around long enough to meet with counsillers and then ditch town the second the moneys in their hands," she said, her voice smug.

"Why don't you just say something?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"Because, I am not going back to the foster home; it's too crowded and there's never enough food," she sighed, her voice was quiet.

Then, I got an idea. This was Rosalie's daughter and this was a perfect opportunity for them to be reunited.

"How would you like to come stay at my house? My wife would be thrilled to have another kid at the house," I said, hoping Rosalie wouldn't get mad.

She thought for a second and then a questioning look crossed her eyes.

"What about the McLees'?" she asked, her eyes now concerned.

"You leave that to me," I said, now pushing a small amount of Advil into her IV.

She thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Ok," she said timidly. And then, I knew it couldn't be taken back. Now, I would just have to wait and see how everyone reacted. Let the pieces fall as they may.

**Okay, short chapter but I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

"You did WHAT!" Rosalie exclaimed sharply into the phone. I could here a lot of emotion in her voice, all of them we unidentifiable. I took a deep breath, getting ready for an explosion.

"I figured, it would be good for you. Ypu are always saying how you miss your human life, this is a piece of your human life," I explained, I knew that would make her think about this logically.

Because, there was no way that I could allow Anna to go back to that place by herself, especially this close to Christmas.

There was a sigh on the other line.

"What are you going to tell her?" she asked, her tone was worn.

"The truth, I am going to tell her the truth. It does no good to lie to someone about something like this if they are going to live under the same roof. But, I am going to tell her before I bring her, to see if she still wants to come back with us," I said, I heard a few murmurs in the background.

I talked for a few minutes before I hung up.

APOV (Last POV other then Anna for now)

Dr. Cullen came back into the room, he sat down in a chair. His face was serious, really serious. I figured he was going to tell me that he wasn't going to be taking me home with him.

I braced myself, preparing for the blow.

"Hi," I said, trying to keep the nervous tone out of my voice.

"Anna, I need to talk to you, it's important," he said, his tone was serious. I took a deep breath and tried to get the feeling of dread out of my stomach.

"There is something about my family that you need to know before you move in with us," he said, his voice seemed to hold unidentifiable emotion. I could only begin to imagine what he was going to say.

Oh, he wasn't going to reject me, then, what had him so nervous. He looked like he was about to tell me something big.

"You see, me and my family aren't like normal people," he said, I chuckled to myself.

None of the foster homes I've been in have been normal. I have lived in a lot of group homes and I have seen some pretty crazy kids. The last group home had a kid who barked and clucked like a chicken. That kid only ate gummy worms and tomato.

"We're vampires," he said, his voice was dead serious. Hmm…. Oh.

"Oh, ha-ha, you are hilarious. What did you really want to tell me?" I asked, having a strange feeling that he was actually serious.

"I'm serious," he said, he looked me in the eyes and something about the unnatural shade of gold made me believe him. I sighed and said, "Okay, you're a vampire, prove it".

He looked around the room, scooped me into his arms and before I could even blink, I was on the other side of the room and I was still in Carlisle's arms. I didn't even notice that we had moved.

Next second, I was back on the bed with the blanket over my legs. I was stunned. That seemed to be an understatement.

Next, he took a piece of steel from the side of my bed and crushed it into power. I was stunned. I knew how hard and heavy that steel was, and he crushed it like Styrofoam.

"Oh my God! Wait, you're a doctor?" I asked, "Do you take the blood for your own use?" I asked.

He laughed slightly to himself.

"No, we drink the blood of animals," he explained, his tone was serious. "I won't lie to you, the temptation is still there but if we hunt regularly, it becomes easier and we can function with humans normally," he said, his eyes were serious.

"But, you come out during the day, how do you explain that?" I asked.

"The sun doesn't kill us, it does something really interesting. You will have to see it for yourself some time," he said, his eyes were nervous.

After a long serious of questions, I learned that the Cullens' hunt animals, go to school, react weirdly to the sun, are immortal and are the biggest coven in the world.

I tried to make myself think it was fake. But, after seeing him crush steel into powder and his speed, I knew it was real. But, I didn't understand one thing.

"Why me? Why would you want to take me in?" I asked, trying to understand.

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you remember how I told you we don't age? The age we are turned at, is the age we will remain forever," he prompted.

I nodded, not really understanding where this was going.

"Well, one of the members of my family had a baby before she was turned. She had no idea what happened to that little girl. But, she wasn't able to go looking for her when that little girl because she was too new to this life. By the time she was able to be around people, she figured the little girl had already found a loving, human family and didn't want to get in the way," he said, his tone was a little but distant.

I sighed, still trying to figure out where this was going.

"What I am saying is, you are the baby. And your mother is the member of my family who was turned into a vampire not long after you were born," he said, his voice was conclusive.

"You're saying, my mother, is a…"

"Vampire, yes," he finished for me. "Now, I have to ask, knowing everything you know, do you still want to live with me and my family?"

I sighed to myself.

I thought about it for a couple minutes. It would be nice to get to know my mother.

"Yes, I would love to stay with you and your family".


End file.
